Technical Field
This disclosure relates to alerting users to re-usage of a common password for multiple systems.
Description of Related Art
Annual cyber crime cost to the global economy is hundreds of billions of dollars, including both the gains to criminals and the costs to companies for recovery and defense. Popular social networks, web mail and online banking are frequently targeted by cyber-criminals. Login credentials and sensitive information is harvested through malware, phishing or server-side attacks. Users, such as employees, are often resistant to remember multiple passwords, and such resistance might cause these users to use their passwords, such as their corporate login passwords, on other sites, placing sensitive business data at risk. Organizations must ensure that employees and other users of enterprise applications do not reuse their credentials for non-enterprise apps. One of the most prevalent security rules is to restrict the usage of a given password to one account only so, that if that password is compromised, the thief is not in possession of passwords to corporate systems and other sites on which the user's has an account.